Il pleut quand tu pleurs
by RoSeSwAn
Summary: 3 ans après la guerre, Dumbledore engage un aurors qui restera constamment avec luiharry. La jeune auror de 20 ans se lie d'amitié, et peutêtre plus avec son protégé, malgré les menaces qui courent...
1. Mnistre

_Voilà un autre fic, j'espère que vous aimerez, c'est 3 ans après la guerre. Nouveaux personnages, assez intriguant (j'espères). Il y aura bien sur Harry, p-e Ron, p-e Hermione, mais là j'en dis pas plus._

_Je vais essayer de l'écrire au complet, mais je priorise mon autre qui est déjà assez avancé (bon c'est pas publié mais je les ai)_

_Voilà (en passant je vais mettre des paroles de chansons avant chaque chapitre parce que… parce que c'est comme ça bon!)Le résumé : Un fille…WOW! Quel résumé d'enfer : PQuand même… voilà, merci d'avance pour les reviews…Et Tout l'univers appartient à notre trs chère J.K.Rowling!_

**Je suis de retour : Niagara**

Personne ne se rappelle mon nom  
Oubliée dans un puits sans fond  
Ma mémoire est restée dans l'ombre  
Je me souviendrai des jours sombres  
Échappée du bûcher en flammes  
Je quittai cette nuit de drame  
J'invoquai les forces de la terre  
J'apparus dans un éclair  
Et bientôt vous verrez mon oeuvre  
Je vous mettrai à l'épreuve  
Vous avez raison d'avoir peur  
Car je vous l'annonce

Aujourd'hui je suis de retour  
Je ne vous laisserai aucun recours  
C'est enfin l'instant de mon heure  
Et voici le temps de la douleur

**I****l pleut quand tu pleurs…**

Chapitre 1 : Protégé

La guerre était déjà terminée depuis trois ans, pour le plus grand bonheur de toute la communauté sorcière. Bien sure, elle aussi était heureuse, mais elle savait que c'était loin d'être fini. Elle soupira bruyamment puis mit ses boucles d'oreilles en diamant avant de se contempler dans le miroir. Bien sur, elle savait qu'elle était loin d'être comme les autres, mais de là à recevoir une invitation du Ministre. Elle savait que tous ces types hauts placés la considéraient comme un pion assez important pour le ministère. Mais pas au point de la faire revenir des États-Unis…

Elle s'assit sur un boîte qui n'était pas complètement défaite puis observa la pièce, qui se trouvait être sa chambre. Elle était assez petite, malgré la chambre forte pleine qui lui appartenait à Gringotts. Elle détestait l'utiliser, elle ne la méritait pas, absolument pas. Elle n'avait utilisé ses dons que pour aider les aurors, pas pour se faire payer. Elle aurait tant aimé rester aux États-unis, auprès d'Oliver. Mais il ne l'avait pas retenu non plus, il n'avait même pas paru triste. Elle savait bien qu'Alexie était derrière tout ça, mais sans preuves, elle ne pouvait pas l'accuser.

Elle contemplait toujours sa chambre lorsqu'un toussotement la fit revenir sur terre. Une tête était apparue dans l'antre de la cheminée et semblait attendre qu'on lui réponde. Elle le reconnut sans peine. Ces lunettes en demi-lune, cette grande barbe et ce sourire bienveillant.

-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, comment allez-vous?

-Très bien, votre voyage s'est bien déroulé?

-Oui à merveille, mais vous n'êtes sûrement pas ici pour me parler de mon voyage, n'est-ce pas?

-Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi directe Céleste! Non effectivement, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Malgré votre exil aux États-unis, je ne vous ai jamais perdu de vue. J'ai promis à votre père de veiller sur vous… J'ai été mis au courant de votre réunion avec le ministre, et je me suis invité. J'ai d'ailleurs une personne à vous présenter.

-Un nouveau travail?

-Oui, et non. Malgré la fin de la guerre, les mangemorts sont toujours présents. Les menaces se font moins présente, mais certaines personnes restent des cibles appréciées. Et je suis sur qu'ils ne tarderont pas à entendre parler de votre retour.

-Bien sur, je comprends parfaitement. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'à 20 ans on puisse être considérée comme une des meilleures aurors au monde…

-Vous savez bien que vous êtes née pour cette voie, Melle. Votre père et votre mère possédait les mêmes dons, et vos enfants auront les mêmes aussi.

-Je ne crois pas avoir un jour des enfants, sauf votre respect Monsieur. Enfin si j'en ai un jour, je crois les envoyer vivre loin de ce continent.

-Je comprends votre comportement Melle, mais ne faites pas de telles remarques. Je vous revois dans quelques instants, au Manoir de M. Rochefort?

-Oui, je m'y rendais à l'instant!

Dumbledore disparut, laissant une Céleste perplexe devant la cheminée. Qui allait être son nouveau client? Elle avait bien hâte de savoir. Et si Dumbledore lui-même le lui envoyait, ce devait être pour de bonnes raisons. Elle mit sa robe de soirée en vitesse puis prit son sac à main avant de se diriger vers la porte, mais elle sourit devant sa stupidité, et s'éclipsa aussitôt. Elle réapparut plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, à l'entrée du Manoir Rochefort, le nouveau Ministre. Elle tambourina lentement à la porte, puis un elfe de maison vint lui ouvrir.

Sa première réaction fut de soupirer d'agacement. Ces hommes pleins d'argents dont les maisons étaient vides de vies la rendaient malheureuse. Comme si le marbre blanc faisait de vous un homme riche. L'elfe la conduisit vers une pièce au fond du manoir, d'où parvenait des rires et des fragments de conversations. Elle entra lentement et timidement dans un pièce assez chaleureuse, aux mûrs couverts de tapisseries riche bourgogne et or. Plusieurs sofas trônaient dans cette pièce qui contrastait avec le Hall, et des invités y étaient assis.

Elle croyait pourtant avoir affaire à une réunion, pas à une fête entre amis. Le Ministre vint la voir et lui fit de brève salutation, avant de la laisser seule parmi cette trentaine d'étrangers. Elle se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Elle se dirigea vers le petit buffet et y resta assez longtemps, contemplant les multitudes de plats préparés par les elfes de maison. Elle le sentit arriver puis sourit de contentement. Elle fut bien vite réjouie car il pénétra dans la pièce a peine quelques secondes qu'elle ait constaté sa présence. Mais lorsqu'elle reconnut le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, son sourire disparut pour laisser place à une grimace de surprise.

-M. Potter! Je suis si heureux de vous revoir! Hurla presque Rochefort, visiblement content.

-Moi de même, M. le ministre.

Dumbledore prit Harry par le bras et le dirigea vers le buffet, où Céleste était retournée dans sa contemplation. Dumbledore lui tapa affectueusement l'épaule, lui faisant signe de se retourner, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter.

-Toujours aussi ponctuel, Monsieur! Dit elle en souriant.

-Oui, comme un directeur se doit de l'être. Vous souvenez-vous de notre entretien de toute à l'heure?

-Comment pouvez vous croire que je l'aie oublié?

-Je sais bien que vous ne pouvez pas l'oublier Miss. Je vous présente M. Potter, mais vous deviez l'avoir reconnut!

-Bien que j'aie quitté l'Angleterre il y a de cela 6 ans, j'ai suivit les nouvelles. Qui n'a pas entendu parler de lui! Dit elle en serrant la main de Harry, qui rougit de honte à l'évocation de sa popularité.

-Alors, vous acceptez d'habiter chez lui et de veiller à sa sécurité?

-Oui bien sur, si il accepte?

-Oui, on m'en avait déjà parlé! Dit celui-ci en soupirant.

-Pur le bien de cette responsabilité, j'aimerais que vous alliez vivre dans la demeure de M. Potter, mais je crois que vous l'aviez deviné, n'est-ce pas?

-Exactement, mais pourquoi le ministre m'a-t-il invité ici?

-Pour se vanter de vous connaître, ma chère.

-Pratiquement personne ne sait qui je suis, c'est un effort inutile.

Dumbledore rit à sa remarque puis leurs dit au revoir. Harry proposa à Céleste d'aller chercher ses choses pour les déménager, et elle accepta. Le ministre fut quelque peu déçu de leur départ, mais l'alcool l'avait déjà gagné et ce qu'il disait n'avait plus grand sens. Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez la jeune fille, dont les valises n'avaient toujours pas été défaites. Le transfère fut dons assez rapide, et elle put rapidement visiter la maison de Harry. Elle était relativement grande pour une personne seule, mais était avenante et chaleureuse.

La nouvelle chambre de Céleste avait les murs recouverts de tapisseries bleu ciel, rayées de ligne argent. Le sol était couvert d'un tapis blanc et moelleux, et une grande fenêtre éclairait entièrement la pièce. Un lit de style colonial était placé sur le mur à la droite de la fenêtre et était recouverts d'épaisses couvertures blanches. Une bibliothèque, une penderie et un bureau de la même couleur que la base de son lit étaient dispersés dans la pièce et la rendait plus remplie. Elle soupira puis redescendit a la cuisine où Harry avait servit un repas.

Elle s'assit à table puis mangea avec appétit. Cette nourriture lui manquait tellement, qu'elle en avait même oubliée le goût.

-Alors, tu es mon nouveau protégé? Dit elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Non, tu es ma nouvelle protégée…Dis-moi Céleste, pourquoi Dumbledore dit-il que tu as des dons?

-Mon nom est Céleste Gryffondor.

-Quoi? Dit il en s'étouffant. Tu es la seule descendant restant de cette famille de sang pur? Même moi j'en ai entendu parler…

-Oui, mon père était le descendant de Nathanaël Gryffonfor.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi le Ministre se vante de te connaître.

Céleste rit puis se dirigea vers le salon pour lire un peu. Elle ouvrit son livre, rejoint de Harry qui remplissait des paperasses, supposément du travail pour le ministère. Elle commençait à peine à lire qu'ils furent interrompus par un jeune homme roux sortant de la cheminée en sautant et criant. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Harry n'était pas seul, il rougit vivement et contempla ses pieds.

-Ron, vieux! Que viens tu faire ici?

-Et bien, je suis venu t'annoncé une assez bonne nouvelle!

-Quoi? Demanda Harry.

-J'ai été engagé dans le département des aurors, ils ont dit que les résultats pour mon test étaient excellents! C'est merveilleux…

-Génial! Dit Harry en lui serrant la main. Au fait, voici Céleste, mon nouveau garde du corps.

-Et bien, on n'a plus les mêmes gardes du corps qu'on avait! Chuchota Ron aux oreilles d'Harry.

-Serais-tu sexiste par hasard? Demanda Céleste faussement outrée.

-NON! Bien sur que non! Enchanté, je suis Ron Weasley.

-Et moi c'est Céleste, ou Melle Gryffondor, si vous préférez.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, désolé…

-C'est son nom de famille Ron! Rit Harry.

-Non, c'est pas vrai, Merlin! Quand je vais dire ça à papa…

-Oh! Je vois que je ne serai pas tranquille pour le reste de ma vie! Dit-elle en riant.

-En faite, ma mère voulait t'inviter au déjeuner familial demain, Harry.

-Et ta sœur et Dean y seront aussi?

-Oui, et Hermione… Peut-être Fleur.

-Ouais je vais me libérer. Voudrais-tu venir Céleste?

-C'est mon emploi, dit-elle en riant. Mais, sera-t-il nécessaire de leur dire que je suis une Gryffondor? Je n'aime pas vraiment, disons, tout ça.

-Aucun problème, je vais avertir ma mère qu'Harry va être accompagné…

Et il repartit à la course, laissant Harry et Céleste seul dans le salon. Céleste dit bonne nuit à Harry puis se rendit dans sa nouvelle chambre, ou elle dormit paisiblement, jusqu'au lendemain matin.

_C'est la fin du chapitre :)_

_A la prochaine _

_XxXxX_

_RoSeSwAn_


	2. Les Weasley

_Hum…chapitre 2 YOUPPI!_

_Quel humeur quand même, faut dire que je suis une boute entrain (oui j'crois que c comme ça que sa s'écrit) Un boute entrain au rire niaiseux…_

_Mais c'est bon, je me débrouille._

_Ah et même si vous vous en foutez cordialement, Je m'en vais en Floride le 20 au 26 :)_

_Bon je vous laisse lire quand même…_

**Protection : Massive attacks**

This girl I know needs some shelter  
She don't believe anyone can help her  
She's doing so much harm, doing so much damage  
But you don't want to get involved  
You tell her she can manage  
And you can't change the way she feels  
But you could put your arms around her

I know you want to live yourself  
But could you forgive yourself  
If you left her just the way  
You found her

I stand in front of you  
I'll take the force of the blow  
Protection

**Il pleut quand tu pleurs…**

Chapitre 2 : Les Weasley.

Harry pénétra lentement dans la chambre de Céleste et se rendit à son lit sur la pointe des pieds. Son geste était particulièrement inutile, car il venait la réveiller, mais il ne désirait pas la réveiller de cette façon. Il s'assit près d'elle et lui secoua lentement l'épaule, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Il la secoua un peu plus fermement mais n'obtint pas les résultats escomptés. Finalement, un peu épuisé de jouer ce jeu, il descendit en bas chercher une casserole et une cuillère et la frappa violement en se rendant près de la chambre de Céleste.

L'entendant se réveiller, il ouvrit la porte, mais elle n'était pas là. Il ôta les couvertures du lit, mais elle n'y était définitivement pas. Alors qu'il vérifiait derrière le lit, il sentit son bras brûler et observa sans trop comprendre, les flammes dévorer la manche de sa chemise. Il les éteignit rapidement puis entendit quelqu'un rire derrière son dos. Céleste était assise sur son bureau et observait la scène en riant joyeusement, déjà habillée, et parfaitement réveillée.

-Mais…mais comment…balbutia-t-il

-Et bien, non seulement mon père est un Gryffondor, mais ma mère et une descendante des serdaigles… Et je hais me faire réveiller aussi brusquement.

-Alors, on y va, ils doivent déjà nous attendre. Surtout si Ron leur a dit que j'étais accompagné! Désolé, mais je n'ai pas voulut te réveiller pour le petit-déjeuner, je me suis dit que tu préférais dormir…

-C'est ok… Attends un peu…

Céleste raidit sur le bureau et descendit lentement les escaliers près de sa chambre. Elle s'immobilisa devant le Hall, puis fixa Harry, qui ne comprenait pas, dans les yeux…

-MacNair est un loup-garou?

-Oui, mais je ne vois réellement pas le rapport.

-Je sens la présence d'un de ces lycanthropes, il arrive! Dit elle avant qu'on cogne à la porte.

-Remus est un loup-garou! Ça doit être lui. Ne t'en fais pas, il vient souvent me voir.'' Il ouvrit la porte laissant voir un homme d'un quarantaine d'années visiblement épuisé '' Bonjour Remus!

-Oh! Salut Harry, je suis passé te voir avant de me rendre chez Mme Weasley… Elle m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas quoi, mais tu peux emprunter notre cheminée! Je te présente Céleste, mon garde du corps!

-Oh! Enchanté, je ne vous avais pas vu!

-Moi de même! Vous devez être Remus?

-Oui effectivement. Molly doit s'être fait de fausses idées sur vous deux, si on y allait tout de suite.

Ils acquiescèrent puis se rendirent au Terrier grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Harry arriva le premier, suivit de Remus et enfin de Céleste, qui fermait la marche. Molly serra tendrement Harry dans ses bras et fit la bise à Remus. Elle fit ensuite faire le tour de la maison à Céleste après lui avoir présenté les invités déjà présents. Elle fit la rencontre de Fred, George, Bill, Percy, Fleur, Ginny. Les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Elle s'assit ensuite à la table en parlant avec Remus du pour et du contre de la nomination de M. Rochefort comme nouveau ministre. Puis, alors qu'ils commençaient à parler politique avec plus de profondeur, 3 personnes sortirent à intervalle régulier de la cheminée. Harry se précipita vers une jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux et la prit dans ses bras. Il serra la main de Dean et salua Ron, qu'elle connaissait déjà. Dean se précipita sur Ginny, Ron vint saluer chaleureusement Ron, mais Hermione resta près de la cheminée, l'observant avec attention.

-Céleste….c'est quoi son nom de famille? Demanda-t-elle à Fred qui venait la saluer.

-Je ne sais pas, mais elle et Harry n'ont pas l'aire si proche que ça.

-son visage me dit vaguement quelque chose. Ces cheveux bruns, ces yeux vert…GRYFFONDOR! Mais oui, bien sur!

Céleste se retourna vivement à l'entente de son nom de famille. Elle sut, dans le regard d'Hermione qu'elle avait deviné. Remus se retourna vers Céleste et crut comprendre à son tour. Pour une journée tranquille, ça ne s'annonçait pas fabuleux, céleste soupira puis se cala plus profondément dans sa chaise alors qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel.

-Céleste Gryffondor, pensa Remus à haute voix. Bien sur… La fille de Noah! Je croyais que tu étais partit vivre aux États-unis

-Oh! Et bien, Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir vivre avec Harry, pour qu'on se protège mutuellement. Et puis, après avoir passé autant de temps loin de chez soi, on se sent bien de revenir, surtout que je suis logé!Mais je dois dire que l'Angleterre me rappelles des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublié.

Les Weasley ne comprenaient pas très bien la réaction d'Hermione et n'avaient compris que la moitié de la discussion entre le loup-garou et la Gryffondor. Mme Weasley fut la première à réagir.

-RONALD! Tu aurais au moins pu m'avertir, j'aurais sortie notre plus belle vaisselle. Par merlin! Comme je suis contente de te rencontrer. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on accueille un personne de se rang chez soi…

-GRYFFONDOR? S'exclamèrent les 4 frères Weasley en même temps.

-Oui… bon, je ne m'en vante pas trop, je hais cette histoire de sang et de descendance…

Le reste déjeuner se passa relativement bien, bien qu'assez épuisant pour Céleste, entourée d'Hermione et de Remus qui lui posaient une multitude de questions. Elle tenta d'y répondre le mieux possible, mais certains points par rapport à sa famille lui restaient complètement inconnus. Vers 2h00 de l'après-midi, ils firent leurs adieux à la famille Weasley et aux autres invités pour regagner le calme de la maison d'Harry. Elle soupira bruyamment et se laissa tomber sur le divan face à la cheminée où Harry la rejoint en riant.

-Je n'ai jamais vu Molly s'agiter autant! Sauf peut-être je jour où elle m'a rencontré.

-Quand j'habitais encore avec mes parents, les gens nous recevaient ainsi assez régulièrement. Dommage que leur tête aie été mise à prix par une petit communauté indienne…

-On n'entends pas réellement parlé des communautés autre qu celles d'Angleterre.

-C'est déjà assez comme ça!

-Dis Céleste, tu as un surnom?

-Appelles moi Sue, ma mère m'appelait toujours comme ça.

Harry lui sourit sincèrement avant de monter à sa chambre. Il redescendit quelques instants plus tard, en maillot de bain, une serviette sur l'épaule. Céleste le regarda faire en riant puis monta à sa chambre. Elle s'assit près de son bureau mais fut déranger par un hibou frappant à sa fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître un hibou de couleur rousse qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Elle détacha lentement la lettre puis la tint d'une main tremblante.

_Bonjour Céleste, et dit aussi bonjour avec ton nouveau soupirant._

_Je t'écris surtout pour te dire de ne pas t'en faire pour moi, je suis avec Alexie. Mais mon cousin, Drago, m'a apprit que tu vivais maintenant avec le stupide survivant!_

_Je retourne demain en Angleterre, avec Alexie, vivre chez ma tante. Je vais recevoir la marque…_

_Tu croyais peut-être qu'avec la fin de la guerre, les mangemorts disparaîtraient?_

_Et bien, fit toi sur moi, C'est bien loin d'être le cas._

_Ils vous ont d'ailleurs à l'œil, toi et le balafré…_

_Au plaisir de te revoir_

_Oliver_

Rose prit la lettre et descendit aussi vite qu'elle pu. Elle se rendit vers la piscine puis tendit la lettre à Harry qui sortit, complètement mouillé, pour lire la lettre. Il parut moins stressé par la lettre mais en prit quand même compte. Voyant l'agitation de Céleste, il la prit dans ses bras, pour la consoler.

-Ce genre de lettre là ne devrait pas te mettre dans un tel état, surtout que tu es auror…

-Mais je me fous des menaces, c'est parce qu'Oliver, Oliver était mon petit ami… Dit-elle avant de s'appuyer sur l'épaule d'Harry en y versant quelques larmes.

_La fin de ce chapitre Reviews please!_


	3. Sous la pluie

_Chapitre 3…oui oui déjà! Non, mais qui sait?_

_Ça y est, je divague, venez vite m'aider : P Bon_

_Alors, bientôt la romance arrive…entre, vous devinez?_

_Espérons que tout ira pour le mieux n'est-ce pas…_

_J'ai rien a dire excusez-moi! L'univers ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Miss Rowling_

_La seule chose qui m'appartient c'est…Céleste :D_

_Bon ce chapitre l'est plus COUCOUNE Mais bon, je le trouvais assez important…_

**Crying in the rain : a-AH**

I'll never let you see  
The way my broken heart is hurting me  
I've got my pride and I know how to hide  
All my sorrow and pain  
I'll do my crying in the rain

If I wait for stormy skies  
You won't know the rain from the tears in my eyes  
You'll never know that I still love you so  
Though the heartaches remain  
I'll do my crying in the rain

Raindrops falling from heaven  
Could never take away my misery  
But since we're not together  
I pray for stormy weather  
To hide these tears I hope you'll never see

Someday when my crying's done  
I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun  
I may be a fool  
But till then, darling, you'll never see me complain  
I'll do my crying in the rain

**Il pleut quand tu pleurs…**

Chapitre 3 : Sous la pluie

Une semaine s'était déjà écroulée depuis son arrivée en Angleterre. Elle et Harry étaient retournés manger chez les Weasley 3 fois depuis leur dernière rencontre, pour le plus grand plaisir de Céleste qui s'entendait à merveille avec eux. Mais ce matin, elle n'allait pas bien. Elle ne se sentait pas réellement malade, mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, elle le sentait. Elle sortit de sol lit et s'habilla légèrement avant de descendre en bas pour manger. Harry dormait paisiblement, comme à tout les matins où elle descendait à cette heure.

Elle sortit dehors et s'assit à l'ombre d'un saul. Oliver, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il revienne, pourquoi avait-il fallut que Drago le sache? Et Alexie qui débarquait à son tour, comme si le fait de quitter le calme de son exil n'était pas assez pénible. Dire qu'elle l'avait aimé, et qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour remonter le temps, pour revivre toute cette histoire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise adieu, là elle avait compris qu'il se foutait royalement d'elle.

Les larmes menacèrent de tomber, mais elle les refoula. Elle sortit une photo de la poche de ses shorts et l'observa attentivement. La photo était petite, mais d'assez bonne qualité. Deux adultes se serraient la main et la saluait de leur main valide. Sa mère et son père. Physiquement, Céleste ressemblait énormément à son père. Mais elle avait hérité du tempérament houleux de sa mère. Trop émotive à son goût, angoissée pour un rien. Et dire que c'était l'auror la plus efficace en ville, mais que personne la connaissait vraiment, sauf peut-être ses parents…

_**°oO FLASH BACK Oo°**_

_Céleste était assis dans sa chambre rose bonbon et jouait tranquillement avec ses poupées. Sa mère et son père buvaient leur habituel café dans le salon, à la chaleur d'un feu dans la cheminée. Puis, un bruit sourd se fit entendre au sous-sol… elle descendit lentement mais sentant une présence anormale, se cacha sous les escaliers._

_-STUPÉFIX! Crièrent deux hommes encagoulés, sans que ses parents n'aient eu le temps de se défendre._

_-On les a eu, va prévenir le maître!_

_-Alors, à nous de jouer… toi! Envoies leur le sort pour qu'ils n'utilisent plus leur pouvoir!_

_-PIUCAPIENZA_

_-Maintenant, défait leurs liens pour qu'on s'amuse._

_-SALES MANGEMORTS' LÂCHEZ-NOUS!_

_-Sinon quoi Noah, tu vas nous le faire payer? Comment, j'aimerais bien savoir!'' Dit l'homme avant de rire méchamment.'' ENDOLORIS!_

_Céleste plaqua ses mains sur ses tempes en entendant sa mère et son père hurler comme des loups. Elle vit sa mère lui jeter un coup d'œil et elle comprit qu'elle l'avait vu lorsque sa mère redoublait ses cris._

_-ALLEZ-VOUS EN!'' Hurla t'elle lorsque le sortilège fut terminé.'' CÉLESTE! VA VITE CHEZ DUMBLEDORE!_

_Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois… elle s'éclipsa aussitôt puis atterrit chez ce monsieur barbu qui écouta attentivement son récit. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, il envoya les aurors du ministère chez elle, mais il était déjà trop tard. Céleste se retrouvait orpheline à l'âge de 10 ans._

_**°oO FIN DU FLASH BACK Oo°**_

Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent pour de bon, et Céleste tentait désespérément de les essuyer. Alors que la première larme touchait le sol, il se mit à pleuvoir. Elle sortit de sous le saule pour sentir les gouttes lui laver la figure, mais, malgré cette douce sensation, les larmes ne firent que continuer de plus belle.

Elle détestait se sentir à ce point faible, elle avait toujours détesté. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais quand elle se sentait triste, la pluie venait la cacher. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, sa mère lui avait appris que la pluie empêchait de pleurer. Mais c'est faux, la pluie ne fait que cache les larmes, pour nous laisser conserver notre honneur. Céleste s'assit par terre, les yeux rouges, complètement mouillés, laissant la pluie tomber sur elle, et les larmes couler sur ses joues…

OoOoOoO

Harry sentit le vent matinal et gelé lui frapper le visage. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre pour la fermer. Il stoppa son geste et observa la cour arrière. Magnifique, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, mais de plus beau pour lui. Il s'attarda sur chaque arbre, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur le sol. Une forme était accroupie par terre, près du saule. Il s'assit sur un banc non loin de là et reconnut Céleste, assise près du saule. Elle semblait perplexe et il voulait savoir pourquoi.

Le ciel s'obscurcit visiblement et il sentit l'aire se refroidir un peu plus. Céleste se déplaça sur le sol, et il put l'apercevoir s'essuyer le visage. Elle frissonna, elle devait être complètement gelé. Il saisit un gilet sur son bureau et descendit les escaliers. Il se rendit à l'extérieur puis s'approcha lentement de Céleste. Il lui flatta gentiment et elle sursauta, avant de se retourner vers lui.

Il comprit en voyant ses joues mouillées qu'elle avait pleurée. Il lui donna le gilet qu'elle mit sans attendre. Il l'observa quelques instants puis s'assit près d'elle, entourant ses épaules frêles de ses bras. Elle sourit, le laissant faire. La pluie tombait toujours, mais plus doucement. Elle s'arrêta lentement, laissant Céleste se calmer un peu. Elle se retourna vers Harry, son meilleur ami depuis une semaine.

-Il pleut beaucoup trop souvent! Dit-il…

-C'est à cause de moi!

-Non, bien sur que non!

-Si je te le dis, c'est que c'est vrai!

-Alors…Il pleut quand tu pleurs…

Rose rit sarcastiquement à cette remarque, s'attirant les regards incompréhensifs de Harry, puis, sans savoir pourquoi, elle lui baisa la joue puis appuya sa tête sur ses épales. Un sourire réjoui apparut sur le visage du survivant, et son bras se resserra plus fermement autour des épaules de Céleste. Il se surpris à sourire, puis rougit de honte.

Il ne connaissait Céleste que depuis à peine une semaine, mais le fait de vivre avec elle ses journées entières lui avaient permis de la connaître rapidement. Elle lui semblait parfaite. Intelligente, caractérielle (un peu) mais pas à l'extrême, et excessivement belle. Il s'était déjà perdu dans ses pensées en la contemplant, car c'était vrai, elle l'attirait. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait envoyé un garde du corps, el ne se passait pas grand choses ces temps si. Il recevait des menaces, pratiquement chaque jour, mais les mangemorts ne l'avaient jamais attaqué.

Peut-être que Dumbledore voulait la faire revenir en Angleterre pour une raison précise, mais que la seule solution qu'il ait trouvée fut de l'envoyer vivre chez lui? Non, il aurait trouvé une autre solution, c'était un grand sorcier. Céleste déplaça légèrement la tête, pour se mettre plus confortable et Harry sourit de nouveau.

Il embrassa le front de Céleste qui se retourna vivement avant de le pousser gentiment sur le sol. Il rit puis le poussa à son tour. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le pousser, un homme roux, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme étant Ron se précipita vers eux.

-Ron! Ça va? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Oui, bien sur, mais il faut que je parles à Harry de quelques chose de très important, tu peux rester si tu veux! Dit-il en voyant sa mine s'assombrir.

-Quoi? demanda sérieusement Harry

Et bien… elle peut rester… enfin, je ne croyais pas…

-NON! Ron, de quoi voulais tu me parler, dit Harry en souriant devant l'insouciance de son ami.

-On a retrouvé une moldue, morte près d'ici. On a put l'identifiée, elle s'appelle Alexie Bloom…

-MERDRE! Oliver…

-Quoi?

-Harry, la lettre, Oliver et alexie, c'était elle alexie.

-attends, il sortait avec une moldue?

-Juste pour me faire frustrer, surtout que c'est une de mes amies, enfin c'était, vu les circonstances.

-Le ministère s'occupe personnellement de cette affaire, mais nous sommes tous sur qu'il s'agisse des mangemorts. Et Dumbledore croit que le meurtre a été commis près de chez toi pour te faire réagir. Il te demande de…

-Je sais, d'être vigilant etc. etc.…

-Je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion important au ministère, au revoir vous deux. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé! Dit-il avant de partir en leur souriant.

_HIIIII! C'est la fin du chapitre..._


	4. Mais quoi d'autre?

_Hum chapitre 4 WOUHOU! Voici une petite chanson de James L'amour de ma vie!_

_Si seulement il le savait ;)_

_Alors voici le chapitre_

_**Cry : James Blunt**_

I have seen peace. I have seen pain,  
Resting on the shoulders of your name.  
Do you see the truth through all their lies?  
Do you see the world through troubled eyes?  
And if you want to talk about it anymore,  
Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,  
I'm a friend.  
I have seen birth. I have seen death.  
Lived to see a lover's final breath.  
Do you see my guilt? Should I feel fright?  
Is the fire of hesitation burning bright?  
And if you want to talk about it once again,  
On you I depend. I'll cry on your shoulder.  
You're a friend.  
You and I have been through many things.  
I'll hold on to your heart.  
I wouldn't cry for anything,  
But don't go tearing your life apart.  
I have seen fear. I have seen faith.  
Seen the look of anger on your face.  
And if you want to talk about what will be,  
Come and sit with me, and cry on my shoulder,  
I'm a friend.  
And if you want to talk about it anymore,  
Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,  
I'm a friend

**Il pleut quand tu pleurs…**

Chapitre 4 : Mais quoi d'autre?

Céleste respira un grand coup puis sortit lentement de sa chambre. Alexie n'était plus de ce monde, et ça, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi. Haine. Juste ce mot qui pouvait tant faire souffrir. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Jedusor vienne au monde. Et par-dessus tout, pourquoi tant de préjugé. Quel était le problème avec les moldus? Elle soupira bruyamment puis se rendit à la cuisine. Harry y état déjà et il faisait cuire des œufs.

Harry, comment ferait-elle pour résister encore. Il était, elle en était sure, parfaitement fait pour elle. Après la nouvelle quelque peu troublante d'hier, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés. Mais elle savait que quelque chose entre eux avait changé. Quoi? Ça, elle n'aurait pu le dire. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, sans faire de bruit, et le prit par la taille. Il sursauta, mais sa retourna lentement pour se retrouver face à une Céleste parfaitement éveillée. Il referma ses bras autour de sa taille féminine et lui frotta doucement le dos alors qu'elle se collait sur lui. Il souriait maintenant à son tour.

Il lui embrassa fraternellement le front, comme il l'avait fait la veille. Elle avait pleuré, un peu. Ça n'avait pas été une très bonne journée pour elle. Et puis, après qu'elle se soit vraiment rendue compte de la mort de son amie, elle s'était mit à brûler de feuilles de papier dans sa chambre, comme pour se soulager. Elle avait assuré à Harry que c'était de sa faute à elle, et elle s'était endormie après le dîner, dans le salon. Harry l'avait monté à sa chambre et l'avait longuement regardé dormir.

-Bien dormit?

-Hum, oui, quand même. N'empêche qu'il faisait froid, tu aurais pu allumer un feu.

-Tu es de meilleure humeur qu'hier, en tout cas! Ria-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Tu as assez d'énergie pour maugréer.

Céleste se décolla de son étreinte puis le regarda dans les yeux. Elle prit l'assiette d'œufs qu'il venait de déposer sur le comptoir et se dirigea d'un pas chevalin vers la salle à manger sous les cris de protestation d'Harry qui s'était fait voler son déjeuner. Elle lut la gazette du sorcier qui ne parlait pas d'Alexie, pour son plus grand bonheur. Harry arriva par la suite, une assiette fumante remplie d'œufs et de bacon.

-Je dois aller au chemin de traverse aujourd'hui. Tu veux venir avec moi? Et j'ai aussi des emplettes à faire dans le monde moldu!

-Moui… je veux bien '' Harry avala difficilement une bouchée '' Mais je dois passer au quartier général de l'ordre.

-Ouais, bon pas de problèmes. De toute façon, je n'aie rien d'autre à faire, sauf laver ton linge et nettoyer cette baraque! Bougonna Céleste.

-Pff, et après tu dis que tu es éternellement joyeuse…

Céleste lui lança un regard noir puis se monta à l'étage se préparer. Elle prit sa douche et s'habilla façon moldue. Elle redescendit ensuite pour rejoindre Harry qui l'attendait dans le Hall. Il lui sourit gentiment et elle lui répondit vaguement avant qu'il se mettre à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Oh! C'est beau, cesse de te forcer comme ça!

-Mais…mais je n'ai rien fait!

-Allez, on y va tout de suite, c'est bien mieux comme ça.

Ils prirent tout deux une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'avancèrent vers les flammes. Ils prononcèrent tout les deux leur destination et atterrirent dans une boutique du chemin de traverse qu'Harry appréciait particulièrement. Il prit la main de Céleste dans la sienne et ils se rendirent chez Fleury et Bott car Sue (NdA : pour les incultes ou ceux qui n'ont pas lu les autres chapitre, Sue, c'est son surnom.) devait acheté quelques livres. Ils prirent ensuite la direction de Madame guipure, car Harry devait s'acheter une robe de soirée pour un bal organisé pas le Ministre. Céleste lui fit signe d'y aller mais lui déclara qu'elle irait l'attendre chez Florian.

Alors qu'elle se rendait chez le marchand de glace, son regard fut attiré par une allée sombre qui était presque invisible. Malgré la peur, elle s'y engouffra. Ce n'était pas une Gryffondor pure sang pour rien. Elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait presque aucun commerce, et que ce n'était réellement pas l'allée des embrumes. Alors qu'elle s'engouffrait lentement dans ce cul-de-sac, l'entrée se referma brusquement, faisant disparaître le chemin de traverse à sa vue. Elle claqua des doigts et un feu se mit à virevolter derrière elle, pour lui faciliter la vue.

Puis, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, elle se retrouva bâillonnée et stupéfixiée sur le sol. Elle tenta vainement d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais elle ne pouvait pas dans ces conditions. Quelqu'un la saisit et l'appuya contre le mur. Elle les reconnut immédiatement. 2 gosses blonds aux yeux gris. Oliver, beaucoup moins imposant que l'autre, mais tout de même assez intimidant, et Drago.

-Piucapienza. Fit Oliver en agitant sa baguette et en la libérant du sort de stupéfaction.

-Merde! Ce que tu peux être canon! Dit Drago en l'approchant dangereusement.

-Ne me touche pas! Ce n'est réellement pas drôle…

-Ce n'est réellement pas le but! Dit-il en riant.

-Sue, ma chère sue, tu sais, je m'ennuyais de toi, mais alexie m'a permis d'oublier, enfin, le temps qu'il a fallut.

-J'étais FORCÉE de revenir en Angleterre, tu le sais très bien oliver.

-TAIS-TOI! ''Hurla Drago avant de lui saisir violement le visage et de l'embrasser fougueusement '' Cesse de parler continuellement, Oliver ne t'a jamais incité à partir.

-Vous n'êtes que 2 sales pervers curieux…

-C'est toi qui es entré dans cette ruelle peu accueillante.

-Il viendra me chercher de toute façon…

-Si tu parles de ce Balafré, dit Drago avec dédain.

-N'y comptes surtout pas, il ne saura pas ou te chercher, et il te rejoindra probablement bientôt! Rajouta Oliver en riant.

-D'ailleurs tu viens avec nous on va le chercher…

OoOoOoOoO

Harry se rendait tranquillement chez Madame Guipure en pensant à Céleste. Il rencontra Neville avec qui il discuta quelque peu, mais ne s'attarda pas trop. Alors qu'il était dans une partie moins visité du chemin de traverse, un cri de femme parvint à ses oreilles. Ce qui le fit réagir plus que tout, ce n'était pas nécessairement le cri, mais surtout le fait qu'il connaissait cette voix.

Il suivit les cris jusqu'à arriver à une ruelle qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il s'y engouffra immédiatement et courut vers une forme sombre couché sur le sol. Lorsqu'il fut accroupit près de la femme, le passage derrière lui se referma brusquement. Il se retourna vers le mur et poussa un cri de frustration. Il retourna la forme.

-Céleste! Merde, réponds, je t'en pries.

-Hem… Harry? Murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est moi… qu'e…

-DOLORIS!

Harry tomba couché sur le sol, se tenant les côtes et hurlant avec force. Alors qu'il se sentait brûler à toute part de son corps, il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre sa baguette et rire froidement. Le sort tomba et Harry prit un Céleste faible dans ses bras. Il reconnut immédiatement le premier des mangemorts (enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait) et il comprit qui était l'autre.

-Malefoy, combien de Doloris lui as-tu infligé?

-Oh! Peut-être un dizaine, pas plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Ne l'implique pas dans les histoires qui me concernent!

-Mais cette histoire la concerne elle aussi, répondit Oliver.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, les mangemorts les avait stupéfiés tout les deux et ils les transportèrent par portauloin dans un endroit inconnu par Harry. Ils annulèrent le sort et Harry put entendre une porte se refermer et être fermée à clé. Il se releva difficilement et s'approcha de la forme qui gisait à ses côtés. Il versa quelques larmes et la prit dans ses bras.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il aimait quelqu'un, ce Voldemort, même mort, venait tout gâché. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça. Rien, tout le monde lui disait, il était juste né au mauvais moment. Comment était-il supposer réagir face à toutes ces menaces, et pourquoi elle parmi tant d'autres devait en payer le prix. Mais il repensa soudainement aux fameux pouvoir de Céleste, qui dormait dans ses bras. Ils devaient vouloir s'en approprier.

Harry releva la tête vers une mince fente qui servait de fenêtre. La pluie tombait maintenant dehors à grosses gouttes. Les anges devaient pleurer, Molly disait souvent cette phrase quand la pluie s'abattait sur sa maison. Il se souvint alors de la veille, et en passant ses mains sur les joues de Céleste, il vit qu'elle pleurait. Il la serra un peu plus fort et elle entrouvrit les paupières, en le regardant. Elle se ressaisit brusquement et s'appuya sur son épaule. Il essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces, tout en tenant son visage dans ses mains.

-Je déteste avoir l'aire faible, dit-elle à voix basses.

-Ne pleurs pas Sue…

-Pourquoi? Dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

-Parce que… il pleut quand tu pleurs…

Elle lui sourit timidement et essuya ses larmes avec la paume da sa main. Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, Harry saisit son menton et s'approcha lentement d'elle. Il sentait son souffle irrégulier lui caresser le visage. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent lentement, et Céleste se laissa faire. Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle, il la regarda et répéta :

-C'est toi qui me l'as dit, il pleut quand tu pleurs.

_Voilà pour ce chapitre..._

_Les emmerdes arrivent, découvrons tout le mystère de Céleste Sue Gryffondor!_

_XxXxX_


	5. Chapter 5

_Voilà le chapitre 5… avec une chanson méga débile!_

_Excusez moi, j'adore les vieilles chansons!_

_En plus je l'ai entendu dans 70_

_Et je trouvais que pour Oliver et Sue elle était bien choisit :P_

_Peut-être pas ! En tout cas là…_

_Hier j'ai été sur un site ou on parle avec Rogue…_

_Vraiment marrant, il m'a avoué être attiré par les garçons._

_Pourquoi je vous dit ça déjà? _

_Et bien… voilà le chapitre_

**I will survive : Gloria Gaynor**

At first I was afraid, I was petrified,  
Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side,  
But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong,  
And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along,  
And so your back, from outerspace,  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face,  
I should've changed that stupid lock,  
I should've made you leave your key,  
If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me,  
Go on now go, walk out the door,  
Just turn around now, 'cause you're not welcome anymore,  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye,  
You think I'd crumble? You think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no not I, I will survive,  
Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,  
I've got all my life to live; I've got all my love to give,  
And I'll survive, I will survive,  
Hey, Hey!  
It took all the strength I had not to fall apart,  
And trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,  
And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself,  
I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high,  
And you'll see me, somebody new,  
I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you,  
And so you felt like droppin' in and just expect me to be free,  
Now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me.

**Il pleut quand tu pleurs...**

Chapitre 5 : Prisonière

Céleste frotta de sa main son dos douloureux. Une nuit dans un cachot n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable. Elle avait terriblement faim, et mal à la tête comme jamais. Elle s'adossa au mur et observa la pièce. Se yeux s'étaient habitué à la noirceur humide des cachots Malefoy. C'était petit, et des chaînes couvraient le mur face à elle. Elle tenta de se relever, mais poussa un cri étouffé quand sa jambe se posa sur le sol. Elle se rassit aussitôt, en bougonnant. Elle regarda Harry, couché à sa gauche. Ils les avaient mis dans le même cachot, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Elle passa sa main sur son visage, en ôtant les mèches qui tombaient sur son front. Elle passa son doigt sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui faisait de lui l'homme le plus connu d'Angleterre.

Elle le vit ouvrir lentement des yeux et lui sourit. C'était difficile de sourire dans ces conditions, mais Sue souriait toujours. Harry s'adossa à son tour sur le mur et prit la main de Céleste dans la sienne. Le survivant lui sourit à son tour et détourna son regard pour regarder la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Sue fit un son semblable à un grognement et sera la main de Harry dans la sienne. À leur grande surprise, une femme entra dans la pièce, et après leur avoir lancé un sourire désolé, elle déposa un plateau sur le plancher et partit rapidement.

-Je me sens comme un animal de zoo! Assura Sue avant de prendre le plateau et de l'emmener vers eux.

-Mais oui… bien sur…

-Hum…quefquia! Demanda Sue la bouche pleine de pain.

-Le zoo! Mais comment je vais pouvoir faire…

-QUOI? Je comprends rien… explique moi!

-Quand j'avais onze ans, on était au zoo, et sans utiliser la magie, j'ai fait disparaître la vitre de la cage d'un serpent. Je pourrais peut-être essayer.

- On n'est pas dans les mêmes conditions… et des barreaux de métal ce n'est pas la même chose qu'une vitre.

-Mais je pourrais…

Il s'arrêta de parler pour fixer la porte qui s'ouvrait de nouveau, laissant voir un Draco de bonne humeur, qui les regardait de haut. Céleste lui sourit sarcastiquement et lui fit salut de la main, ce qui fit pouffer Harry. Drago la toisa du regard, et lui prit violement le bras, la mettant debout face à lui. Céleste tenta de retenir un cri, mais en vain, sa jambe la faisait terriblement souffrir. Draco eut un sourire satisfait, puis le poussa au sol, ou elle retomba dans les bras d'un Harry assez frustré.

-J'ai une proposition pour toi, Sue… Tu pourrais épouser Oliver! Alors, on te laisserait sortir.

-Jamais de la vie…Vous obtiendrez ce que vous voulez de toute manière. Je préfère me marier avec un veracrasse! Souffla-t-elle.

-Ça pourrait s'arranger. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire de toi. Je sais…Fit-il pensif.

Oliver rentra dans le cachot et les regarda en riant méchamment. Il prit le bras de Sue et la sortit de la pièce, alors qu'Harry criait sa désapprobation. Malefoy le frappa au visage et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Il fixait intensément les barreaux, contenant tant bien que mal sa rage. Puis, au bout d'un certain temps, comme il l'avait fait au zoo, des barreaux disparurent. Harry sortit, mais ne suivit pas Céleste. Il réfléchissait. Était-il mieux d'aller la chercher en héros, mais que ça finisse comme lors de sa cinquième année, au département des mystères, ou d'aller chercher de l'aide.

Sirius…La dernière fois qu'il avait fait son héros, il avait mis la vie de tous ses amis en danger, et son parrain en avait payé le prix. Mais que faire aujourd'hui. Il l'entendit crier et se prit la tête entre les mains, avant de sortir de la pièce où on ne pouvait transplaner. Il ouvrit la porte pour sortir de la tour du manoir puis disparut dans un 'crac' sonore. (Bon j'ai fait comme si on pouvait transplané sauf dans les cacots...)

OoOoOoOoO

Céleste suivait tant bien que mal Oliver et Drago qui marchaient trop rapidement pour elle. Sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien, mais elle continuait de marcher. Ils la conduisirent jusqu'à une pièce éclairée qui contrastait avec la prison de laquelle elle sortait. Ses yeux prirent plusieurs instants avant de s'habituer à la lumière, mais elle finit bien vite pas voir la pièce.

-NON! NON, LÂCHEZ-MOI! Laissez moi partir…dit-elle avant de recevoir un coup violent au visage.

-CÉLESTE! Quel plaisir de te revoir…

-Ne me touchez pas! Souffla-t-elle.

-Et tu crois qu'une fille de ton genre pourrait m'en empêcher. Tu n'as plus aucuns pouvoirs.

-Lâchez-moi par pitié…dit-elle avant de sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Tu es beaucoup moins courageuse que tes parents. Tu leur es honteuse.

-Ne parlez pas de mes parents comme si vous les connaissiez! Ne me dites pas que je leur fais honte! C'est de votre faute si ils sont mort…Tu n'es qu'un salaud!

-Sotte, on ne me parle pas comme ça! Dit l'autre avant de la gifler.

-MacNair! Il ne veut pas qu'on la touche! Hurla un homme derrière eux.

-Il vous fait tellement confiance que vous êtes 10 pour me surveiller…

Malefoy père la toisa du regard puis la gifla à son tour, alors que les autres se tordaient. Oliver fit signe aux autres qu'il montait puis il partit, pendant que les autres se moquaient toujours de Sue, dont la joue saignait quelque peu.

-10 mangemorts contre une file qui n'a aucun moyens de défense…

-N'essaie pas de gagner du temps Céleste, ça ne sert à rien.

-Alors c'est toi le nouveau chef. Lucius.

-On dirait que ça te fait peur.

-Je n'aie pas la faculté d'avoir peur, tu devrais le savoir.

-Serai-ce un reproche?

-Prends ça comme…

-IL N'EST PLUS LÀ! Hurla Oliver en pénétrant dans la pièce.

-COMMENT ÇA, IL N'EST PLUS LÀ?

-Harry Potter n'est plus dans le cachot.

-Merde! Hurla Lucius.

OoOoOoOoO

C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'Harry était content que le QG de l'ordre existe encore. Il y pénétra donc à toute vitesse, puis se rendit dans la cuisine où beaucoup d'Aurors aux allures inquiètes discutaient autour d'une table. Ils se retournèrent tous dans sa direction et Molly poussa un cri de joie!

-HARRY! Tu n'étais pas chez toi, on s'est inquiet…

-Pas le temps, j'expliquerai plus tard…MALEFOY, elle est chez Malefoy, le nouveau chef. Ils veulent…pouvoirs…

Dumbledore, qui était présent se redressa lentement puis regarda Harry d'un aire grave. Il s'approcha de Harry et contempla les autres présents dans la pièce.

-Il ne doit pas l'avoir. Elle pourrait le faire revenir…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Grogna Maugrey.

-On doit se rendre immédiatement au Manoir Malefoy, et la ramener ici…Harry, je remarque que tu es blessé, reste ici avec Molly.

-Mais…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la douzaine d'Aurors, qu'il connaissait tous, sortirent de la pièce et disparurent tous dans un 'crac' sonore. Il soupira bruyamment et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche. Molly fit un sourire attendrit, et Ron entra dans la pièce.

-Salut Harry, ou tu étais passé?

-Malefoy et Oliver nous ont enlevé, et Sue est encore là-bas.

-Je vois, et les autres sont partis la chercher! T'inquiète, les mangemorts sont stupides, ils vont te la ramener…

-Non c'est faux! Je veux dire que…ils ne peuvent réussir à chaque fois. Et…et même si lui n'est plus là…eux ils continuent et leurs rangs s'agrandissent…mais…mais bon dieu! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça!

-Ils finiront par se tanner, je suis sure qua ça s'arrangera! Dit Molly en lui tapant maternellement l'épaule.

-Mais je m'en fous, la seule chose que je veux c'est une vie normale ''Harry essuya une larme qui menaçait de salir son visage '' Et là j'avais rencontrer Sue, elle est…peu importe, et la voilà qui est en danger.Ils sont toujours la,dans ma vie...

-Harry, Céleste était en danger bien avant qu'elle ne vienne au monde. Ses pouvoirs sont si puissants qu'il pourrait ressusciter les morts. Elle est née de l'union de deux personnes qui n'auraient jamais dus s'unir... Ils savaient que leurs enfants seraient en danger. Ils étaient eux même continuellement en danger de mort.

-Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi!

-Harry, laisses moi t'expliquer quelque chose, veux-tu? Bon, Noah et Suzanne (Sue...diminitif de Suzanne :P), les parents de Céleste, étaient deux sorciers très convoiter. Riches, au sang pur et de familles connues, ils étaient de sorciers puissants, que Tu-sais-qui considérait comme des ennemis. On ne sait pas comment, il a réussit à trouver une formule très puissante qui les empêchais d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs… Ces gens là n'utilisent pas de baguette, alors ils étaient foutus Harry. Il a envoyé les plus forts de ses troupes chez eux, où ils ont tué les parents de cette pauvre Céleste devant ses yeux. Céleste, qui a le pouvoir de s'éclipser, s'est immédiatement rendu chez Dumbledore, un vieil ami de la famille. Mais c'est là qu'ils se sont rendus compte du réel danger qui menaçait cette enfant. Cette formule peut en effet empêcher Céleste d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais une autre permet aussi de lui dérober sa puissance magique…Tu comprends?

-Oui, mais… elle ne les utilise pas souvent.

-Non bien sur, crois-tu qu'elle aime s'en rappeler?

-Non, mais pourquoi connaît-elle Malefoy?

-Là c'est une autre histoire… Lorsqu'elle avait quatorze ans, ils l'ont enlevés. Qui sait le nombre de Doloris qu'ils lui ont imposé. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas devenue comme ces chers Londubat… Ils l'ont torturée, violée, battu comme si ce n'était qu'un animal. Sue a réussit à se libérer, on ne sait pas comment, et s'est immédiatement rendue chez Dumbledore. C'est la dernière personne qu'elle ait vu avant de s'exiler d'elle-même aux États-unis.

Harry et Ron, qui écoutaient Molly très attentivement, semblèrent un peu sur le choc. Sue avait vécu beaucoup de choses, beaucoup plus qu'Harry. Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit. Il la voyait pleurer quelques fois, mais elle se cachait les yeux. Il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de pouvoirs, mais pas à ce point. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils lui dérobent ses pouvoirs…Et puis pourquoi tout les mangemorts les plus fort avaient été innocenté! Il soupira une nouvelle fois… cette Céleste était vraiment quelqu'un de spéciale, et il l'aimait. Il aurait pu lui dire, en cet instant, il en était sur.

-Je suis amoureux d'elle…dit-il à voix haute, alors que Ron et Molly le regardait en souriant.

_Voilà alors en résumé Les parents de Sue sont morts quand elle avait 6 ans_

_Elle s'Est fait capturé a 14 ans et s'est enfuit aux états-unis et est maintenant de retour en angleterre_

_Plus pour moi que pour vous :)_

_XxXxX_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6 dès maintenant…et merci aux revieweurs (Hum?)_

_Alors voici la suite…_

**Il pleut quand tu pleurs…**

Chapitre 6 : Découvertes et Bonne nouvelle

Sue essuya le sang qui lui coulait lentement sur la joue, alors qu'elle sentait qu'ils lui attachaient les pieds. Elle ne voulait absolument pas que ça recommence, elle en souffrait encore. Les blessures seraient de plus en plus difficiles à cicatriser. Elle ferma les yeux et retint ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui saisir le bras et elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à un visage lugubre aux traits durs.

-Céleste, je me souviens encore de toi !

-C'est réciproque Dolohov !

-Il me semble que nous ayons déjà été assez intime pour que tu m'appelles Antonin !

Céleste lui fit un sourire dédaigneux et lui cracha au visage avec violence. Il la gifla brusquement et lui saisit le menton avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Sue fit de son mieux pour le repousser, mais il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Les mains du mangemort se firent plus baladeuses et Céleste frissonna alors qu'il se décollait. Elle avait peur, mais elle ne devait pas le montrer. D'un simple coup de baguette, Antonin retira le pull que portait Céleste. C'est alors que les deux Malefoy firent leur entrée.

-Antonin, nous avons besoin de toi pour les préparatifs.

-J'arrive tout de suite Lucius… J'ai déjà hâte à ce soir !

Dolohov sortit à la suite de Lucius, laissant Céleste, couchée sur le sol, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Sa respiration était saccadée, elle avait eue chaud. Elle ramena ses jambes à son corps et soupira bruyamment avant d'appuyer sa tête sur ses genoux. Puis, elle entendit un bruit énorme dans une pièce adjacente, suivit de cris. Là, elle avait terriblement peur. Elle savait ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans ces maisons et elle savait ce que ça donnait quand ils se révoltaient. Des mangemorts en pleine bagarre, ça n'était pas vraiment mieux. Elle tenta fébrilement d'ôter les chaînes qui retenaient ses pieds mais ce fut sans succès.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Draco entra, une marque sur sa joue. Il défit les liens de Céleste puis la prit par le bras. Ils se mirant à marcher, puis voyant qu'il voulait transplaner, elle le poussa au sol. Elle tenta de courir malgré sa jambe endolorie et continua à avancer vers le côté opposé du bruit sourd. Elle vit une lumière rouge la frôler et atteindre Draco en plein cœur. Celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol stupéfié. Sue se retourna vers l'auteur de ce sort et sourit.

-Toujours là pour moi, au bon moment ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ? Fit-elle en étreignant l'homme âgé qui lui faisait face.

-C'est ma promesse Céleste, mais nous devons y aller !

-Oui…j'y vais… je dois vous avouer que j'aie vraiment eu peur ! Dit-elle en suivant tant bien que mal Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme lui sourit paternellement puis ils pénétrèrent un pièce ou des membres de l'ordre luttaient contre une bonne douzaine de mangemorts. Dumbledore cria quelque chose d'incompréhensible et les membres de l'ordre lui lancèrent un regard, avant de disparaître dans un 'crac' sonore. Céleste s'agrippa au bras de Dumbledore puis ils disparurent à leur tour. Céleste, après avoir atterrit au sol, prit sa jambe endolorie dans ses mains et tomba évanouie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry, attendait patiemment dans sa chambre le retour de Dumbledore. Lupin et les autres étaient arrivé il y a quelques secondes et lui avaient assuré que Céleste était saine et sauve, mais il voulait entendre de la bouche de Dumbledore l'état de santé de son amie. Elle était supposément à Sainte-Mangouste.

Cette attaque avait été bénéfique pour l'ordre, ils avaient réussit a capturé 5 mangemorts, don Oliver, Lucius, Peter et Lucius. Maugrey et quelques autres aurors étaient présentement avec eux au ministère, ou ils seraient jugés d'ici peu. Cette capture serait réellement bénéfique pour eux, ils avaient maintenant les plus grands et les plus forts mangemorts.

Harry entendit un bruit et descendit les escaliers en trombes. Dumbledore attendait de l'autre coté de la porte d'entrée. Harry le fit vite entrer et il lui indiqua de s'asseoir au salon. Dumbledore refusa et sourit à Harry.

-Je crois que se rendre directement à la source serait préférable, et ils pourront aussi soigné la blessure que tu as au bras.

-Nous allons à Sainte-Mangouste ? Céleste y est ?

-Oui Harry… allons-y immédiatement.

Harry alluma le feu, saisit de la poudre mais avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore lui tapa sur l'épaule et lui tendit un bout de bois.

-Ma…ma baguette ! Merci !

Dumbledore sourit, puis Harry prit la direction de Sainte-Mangouste. Il tomba sur le sol et se releva en nettoyant son pull noir. Dumbledore arriva après lui, et ils se rendirent directement à la chambre de Sue. Harry entra longtemps dans la pièce et observa Céleste, qui était de dos et qui regardait par la fenêtre. Il pouvait apercevoir un bandage qui lui couvrait la joue et sa jambe droite semblait elle aussi couverte de bandage. Il sourit et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Céleste qui sursauta, mais qui lui fit un sourire merveilleux en le voyant. Elle lui sauta au cou et enlaça ensuite Dumbledore. Harry fut quelque peu surpris, car ce n'était pas le genre de son directeur.

-Alors, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il à Sue.

-Je dirais, étrangement bien. J'ai une jambe cassée, je suis affamée et ma joue est enflée, mais je vais bien quand même. Et toi ?

-Moi oui. Tes pouvoirs ?

-Oh ! Dumbledore a effectuer le contre sort. Mais…

-Maintenant explique-moi. Tu peux ressusciter les morts ?

-Oui…mais ça m'affaiblit. En faite je ne l'ai jamais fait. Mais ma mère l'a déjà fait elle. Et ma grand-mère aussi. Je ne sais pas qui, mais je sais qu'elles l'ont essayé. Est-ce vraie Albus ?

-Tout à fait. Mais votre grand-mère est morte par la suite. Disons que c'est affreusement long à effectuer, et elle n'avait pas les compétences nécessaires.

-Comment était-elle ?

-Magnifique…réellement magnifique.

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait sur de comprendre ! Fit Harry.

-Harry, ce que je vais te dire est inconnu de plusieurs personnes. En faite, je suis le grand-père de Céleste. J'étais marié avec Alice Serdaigle.

Harry s'assit sur le lit. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Céleste lui sourit et s'assit à ses côtés, en lui tenant la main. Elle sourit ensuite à son grand-père, qui leur dit qu'il devait partir. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que Dumbledore puisse être, un jour, marié à une jeune femme. Il ne l'avait tout simplement jamais imaginé amoureux, et c'était bien ainsi. Il sentit un man sur son bras puis se retrouva face à Sue. Il L'embrassa amoureusement, puis se mit a genoux devant elle.

-Céleste…je sais que je ne te connais pas énormément, mais je peux t'assurer que je t'aime, je t'adore.

Céleste rougit puis embrassa le cou d'Harry, avant de s'attarder à ses lèvres. Elle prit Harry par la main et sortit de sa chambre.

-Mais tu vas ou ? Demanda Harry, sceptique.

-Mes blessures n'étaient pas graves, je peux m'en aller.

Harry lui sourit et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les cheminées, d'où ils prirent le chemin de la maison.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Céleste ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'habituant lentement à la lumière du matin. Un bras musclé l'encerclait, la retenant fermement contre le matelas. Céleste sourit, et se tourna pour faire face à Harry. Celui-ci était réveillé et la regardait en souriant bêtement. Une mimique enfantine lui couvrait le visage, et ses mains jouaient dans les longs cheveux bruns de Sue. Elle se cala contre lui.

-Bien dormie ? Demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

-Merveilleusement bien. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que je serais capable de dormir comme ça une journée entière.

-Tant mieux parce que moi aussi…

Un bruit sol au sous-sol parvint à leurs oreilles et Harry grogna. Il entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers en trombe et ouvrir la porte de la chambre à la volée. En faite, c'était deux personnes. Ils rougirent tous les deux en voyant Sue et Harry, mais le jeune homme roux se mit à sautiller dans la chambre.

-Devinez quoi vous deux ! Devinez !

-Je suis revenu hier du Manoir Malefoy ! Ne cries pas dans mes oreilles '' Les oreilles de Ron devinrent aussi rouge que ses cheveux et il s'assit sur le bureau'' Non, c'est un blague. Je crois que tu as…été embauché au ministère !

-NON ! Je suis enceinte. Et on va se marier ! Hurla Hermione en sautant de joie.

-QUOI ? Dit Céleste en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais je ne savais même pas que toi et lui étiez ensemble.

-Et bien disons que… on était discret !

Céleste sourit à Ron puis descendit faire un petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. Hermione finit par la rejoindre. Le reste de la journée sa passa à merveille, pour tout le monde.

_Voilà…le prochain chapitre c'est un épilogue!_

_XxXxX_


	7. Épilogue

_Voilà le dernier chapitre… je sais l'histoire était courte, mais c'Est le but ;)_

**Il pleut quand tu pleurs**

Épilogue

Sue passa sa main sur son ventre arrondi et sourit. Elle prit la main d'une jeune fille qui marchait à ses cotés et ils pénétrèrent ensemble chez Fleury et Bott. Une jeune femme aux cheveux broussailleux courut vers eux et prit dans ses bras la petite fille, qui avait une mine abattue. Elle lui fit un sourire réprobateur et enlaça fermement Céleste dans ses bras. Elle sourit en voyant le ventre arrondi de Céleste.

-Merci infiniment d'être allé la chercher! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi…

-Oh! Mais tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est tout à fait naturel. Je n'aurais pas laissé ma nièce préférée disparaître. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Ariane?

-Oui Tantine Sue…

-À 4 ans, on ne se ballade pas comme ça dans les rues! Dit sa mère.

-Lily elle dit que…

-Lily? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait! Dit sue, un air soudain grave.

-Rien…

Céleste roula des yeux et monta les escaliers de l'arrière boutique pour aller chercher la Lily en question. Un homme roux tenait un grand livre et une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraude regardait les images avec admiration. Elle était née deux mois après Ariane, et c'était sans doute sa plus grande réussite. Lorsqu'elle vit sa mère, elle sourit et courut dans ses bras.

-Merci de l'avoir surveiller. Disons qu'Hermione semblait terrifiée à l'idée que votre fille se promène seule. Et je la comprends. Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry?

-Il est encore au ministère, le département de la santé à eu un problème et il a du le régler.

-Génial… Je hais son boulot!

-Tu n'es pas la seule, crois-moi. Il a accroché des milliers de photo de toi et Lily sur ses murs et il les regarde sans cesse. Mais il devait s'y attendre…Ministre de la magie…il les a tous détesté, et c'est à son tour. Quel genre de famille ça va faire. Une mère aux pouvoirs hyper puissant et un fourche langue Ministre… Je plains Lily et le prochain.

-Ne Dis pas des trucs comme ça! Dit Céleste en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule.

Lily rit puis entraîna sa mère vers la sortie. Elles transplanèrent jusque chez eux, et furent accueillies par Lupin, Maugrey, La totalité des Weasley, sauf Ron, et Harry.

-BONNE FÊTE SUE!

-Mais…mais…je croyais…Les yeux de Sue s'embuèrent et elle embrassa son mari longuement, sous les applaudissements de la foule.

-Tu croyais qu'on allait oublier! Dit Hermione qui venait de rentrer.

-Oui, je croyais qu'on ferait juste un petit souper ce week-end!

-Non, sûrement pas! Hurlèrent les jumeaux Weasley.

Céleste rit et prit le fils de George dans se bras. Elle les adorait. Ils étaient tous sa nouvelle famille. Les Weasley, Remus, Maugrey…Bien sure, elle avait toujours eu Dumbledore, mais avec eux, ce n'était pas pareil. Ginny lui avait assurée qu'elle serait la marraine de son enfant, et Harry le parrain. Ginny et Céleste s'étaient trouvés des points communs et les trois filles allaient souvent souper ensemble. Ginny serait d'ailleurs la marraine de leur prochain enfant, puisque Hermione et Ron était ceux de Lily Céleste Potter. Elle sourit en voyant son 'neveu' gazouiller et le remit à Alicia, la femme de George. Puis, les lumières se tamisèrent et une chanson se fit entendre. C'était leur chanson, à elle et Harry.

You are the sunshine of my life  
That's why I'll always be around,  
You are the apple of my eye,  
Forever you'll stay in my heart

Harry Vint proposer à Céleste de danser, en lui souriant.

I feel like this is the beginning,  
Though I've loved you for a million years,  
And if I thought our love was ending,  
I'd find myself drowning in my own tears

-Je t'aime beauté.

You are the sunshine of my life,  
That's why I'll always stay around,  
You are the apple of my eye,  
Forever you'll stay in my heart

-Je t'aime aussi.

You must have known that I was lonely,  
Because you came to my rescue,  
And I know that this must be heaven,  
How could so much love be inside of you?

-Comment on va l'appeler? James ou Noah? Demanda Sue à Harry.

You are the sunshine of my life, yeah,  
That's why I'll always stay around,  
You are the apple of my eye,  
Forever you'll stay in my heart

-Noah c'est bien…Mais J'ai bien d'autres préoccupations pour le moment.

_Background_ Love has joined us,  
Love has joined us,  
Let's think sweet love

Harry prit la main de Céleste dans la sienne et fit signe aux autres danseurs de lui faire de la place. Ils étaient tous en rond autour d'eux, et Harry mit son genou sur le sol. Il sortit une boîte blanche de s poche et la tendit fébrilement à Céleste, qui avait toujours les larmes aux yeux. Elle l'ouvrit pour apercevoir une jolie bague en or, ou trônait un diamant. Céleste sauta au cou de Harry qui essuya ses larmes et qui lui chuchota doucement ces mots:

-Ne pleurs pas Céleste, il pleut quand tu pleurs…


End file.
